


Predator

by rachelisnotcool



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Strangulation, Very OOC, suffocation, what the hell even happened here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelisnotcool/pseuds/rachelisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had just been so long since she’d hunted properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this came out of my keyboard. I'm so sorry.

She hadn’t meant for it to go this far.

 

But the stupid redhead had insisted on storming into their room with a stake in hand and enough reckless bravery to get herself killed. And well, whose response to having a sharp, deadly wooden object pointed at their heart wouldn’t be at least a little bit defensive?

 

So maybe Carmilla had grabbed the bitch by the neck. And maybe she had squeezed a little bit, a little more than necessary, and maybe she had liked watching Danny’s eyes pop, and maybe hearing Danny gasp and choke and cry, trying desperately to get air into her lungs had brought something out in her, something that started in the pit of her stomach. Maybe she had pressed into Danny’s windpipe a little harder than she needed to. And maybe she had liked feeling it jut into her hand, a few muscles straining futilely against whatever she was. 

 

But she hadn’t meant for it to get out of hand.

 

It had just been so long since she’d hunted properly. Lock her in a coffin of blood, stuff her in a dorm with annoying teenagers, try to teach her to follow orders, Carmilla was still, at her core, a creature of the night. Creatures of the night were not domesticated by nosey nineteen year olds. She was a predator, and predators needed prey.

 

The predator could hear Danny’s accelerated heartbeat, her pulse thumping like club music, like people pressed together, hiding and trapped, the fear oozing off them in waves. It felt like sex, like victory, like dominance, like _power_.

 

And she’d be lying if there wasn’t a part of her, a large part of her, that told her to keep pressing on Danny’s throat.

 

It'd be almost too easy. She could rip out Danny’s throat, here and now, and feed on the still warm blood. She could eviscerate her in hundreds of ways. She could force her down into the ground, into a coffin, seal her away for centuries, lock her there, make her forget that she had ever loved Laura, that she had ever loved anything, make her forget what the sun felt like, what the grass smelled like, what anything besides choking felt like...

 

And then predator was gone.

 

She let go, shaking, and Danny collapsed onto Laura's bed.  Then Laura picked up the stake, her eyes ablaze, and Carmilla remembered what prey felt like.

 


End file.
